Proper Manners
by Just To Be
Summary: Marie feels like she's trapped in a world where having good manners and finding a husband are the only things she's meant to do. But what will happen when she meets a pirate? First Fanfiction ever! Please Read and Review!
1. So we meet the girl

**Alright, so this is my very first fanfiction! Please be nice and review please! But nice reviews. "I think you could do this to improve..." Or " This story is awesome!" would work just fine:- )**

"Propriety. Acting proper. Being someone you aren't just to impress people. That's my life. That's how I was raised to act. Why was I raised this way: for the sole purpose of getting a husband. Thatis the way thingsare done in the "sophisticated" world. This custom, this well-mannered custom of raising children for marriage proves to be miserable for the children, and wrong for their lives. But, that doesn't matter! Marriage matters! And I'm caught in the middle of it," thought Marie, as the corset strings were laced tighter and tighter around her waist.

Marie was twenty years old. She was absolutely beautiful, with curly brown hair and stunning green eyes that changed color with her moods. Marie's father was a very successful merchant. She and her mother lived in an extremely large house in the town of Port Royal, and were quite wealthy. As a result,Marie got basically what she asked for. She was accepted into all the good family's homes. She was beautiful and rich. She had the life many girls dreamed of. Money, looks, friends. She should be happy.

But she wasn't. As daughter of a rich man, Marie had certain unwritten rules she had to follow. These rules were the plagues of her life. Wear corsets. Do not swear or take large portions of anything at mealtime. Never slurp soup: never drink alcohol. Sit up straight. Don't look so stiff! Walk faster! Slower now, you're almost running! Don't laugh, smile! Men don't like opinionated girls! Men don't like girls who enjoy exercise! Girls should embroider, not fence! These were the sermons Marie heard everyday. Everyday her mother would find something wrong with her and her way of doing things.

"Marie, sit up straighter! You'll never attract a man with that posture!"

"Marie, eat slower! Men don't like girls that aren't dainty!"

Marie do this, don't do that, you can't talk to **her**, she's vulgar, address him first, he might find you attractive. She was sick of all these manners and rituals that were completely unnecessary! Why did she have to go through this torture! Why couldn't she just **not** do these things! Why couldn't she just disobey her family? Why all these gatherings to attend that are completely stupid and boring? And now there's one today! Another stupid party!

You see, in hopes of finding Marie a "suitable husband", her mother had gotten her in with the "right crowds" (terribly stuffy rich folks), and these "right" people had invited her family to a party. So now they were going. Marie knew what would happen there too. Her mother would spend the time getting her into "better crowds", while Marie was expected to find a husband.

So, to help Marie attract a man, ("Because your way of acting never will,", said mom), her mother was trying to force her into dress two sizes too small, because "It will look simply lovely once it's on you dear."

No. It wouldn't. Marie didn't look bad in many things, but this dress….ugh. The thing was hideous. Absolutely ghastly. First of all, it was pink. Light, flowery, delicate pink. Marie did not like pink. At all. Second, it had lots and lots of ruffles. There were about 6 layers at the bottom of the skirt, and three layers at the collar and sleeves. And then there was the bow. Oh, that bow! This gigantic white monstrosity that was at least as big as her head, and tied at the front of her dress. "I'm going to look like a five-year- old at a wedding," Marie thought," A very rich five-year-old, but still: a five-year-old at a wedding."

"There!" said her mother, once the hideous thing was on,"Now don't you look like a dream?"

" Yes mother," muttered Marie.

"Don't mumble! Honestly Marie, you are getting so disrespectful! Now dear, I want you to be on your best behavior today! None of that nonsense that happened last time, do you understand? I have no intention of-"

As her mother rambled on, Marie had to try hard not to laugh at the memory of her last party. You see, the last party she had gone to, she had looked quite lovely. Beautiful, in fact. She had worn a green gown that was slightly low-cut: but not too revealing. The emerald green color had made her eyes look amazing, and had simply made her glow. However, most of the men noticed how well she looked. So, they surrounded her and talked. And talked. And talked. After awhile, one certain man started being a jerk because she mentioned she fenced in her spare time (even though her mother had told her not to talk about it). After he started to be a complete imbecile, well…. let's just say that man's arm will never work the same again.

So, when mother found out, Marie got a "talking to" because she "disobeyed her loving mother's advice", ect. Thank goodness father saved her. He had happened to be at home, and heard the argument. Marie's father was the one that allowed her to fence in the first place. So he calmed down mother.

"Oh, there's the carriage!" cried her mother, snapping her out of her reverie," Hurry dear we'll be late! Oh, don't run! You'll never learn will you?"

Her mother kept muttering as they headed to the stairs. Marie just rolled her eyes as she left home to go to yet another boring proper party, with boring proper people.

" Well this will be fun," she thought.

It would be.

**Please Review!**


	2. Who hates rich people

The "party of the year" was being held on the beach at the mansion of Mr. And Mrs. Arabell. It was quite a lovely setting, and the breeze from the water was quite refreshing, since today it was about ninety-five degrees. But however pleasant the setting was, the people where still the same.

"There's stuck-up bachelor number one, the one with no hair. And over there is rich old guy number two with the beard," thought Marie. Ever since she's arrived at the party, she'd been doing a running commentary in her head of all the people there. Why? Pure and utter boredom.

"Next to him is his daughter Felicity. On the outside she looks like an innocent flower, however everyone but her father knows of her meetings with a certain kitchen boy behind the stables on Sundays."

Marie kept scanning the crowd, hoping to find her best friend, Elizabeth. Her and 'Lizabeth went way back: since they were babies actually. Their fathers had been good friends, so naturally Marie and Elizabeth had become good friends too.

Elizabeth was the governor's daughter, and was quite the beauty. Her mother was constantly pointing out how much better Elizabeth was than Marie. And it was slightly true. But although Marie thought Elizabeth was prettier and more charming than herself, she did think herself to be smarter.

Why is this? Well, for instance, Elizabeth was obsessed with pirates. She had been since childhood, when she'd first read a book about them. Ever since she had been hopelessly infatuated with pirates! Now, Marie didn't see the sense in that. When she actually met a pirate, THEN she would figure out if she liked pirates. She refused to make her personal judgment on books. Books could be misleading.

While these thoughts ran through her head, Marie was still scanning the crowd of people. Suddenly, there she was! Elizabeth! Marie ran to her squealing, much to her mother's dismay, and gave her friend a huge hug.

"Elizabeth! You're here! I honestly thought I'd have to be here with these stuck up pricks all day!" Marie shushed herself a little when that was said: no need to be yelled at more than she already would be.

Elizabeth laughed," I'm glad to see you too! But my goodness Marie, you would honestly think you'd be used to these things by now, and wouldn't need me!"

"I'll never get used to them," Marie replied, " You must always be with me for these horrid get-togethers. Now come! It's been too long since I saw you last! Come with me," she said, leading her friend away from the crowds and into the house so they could talk properly. Preferably about Elizabeth's latest secret love: a young blacksmith called Turner.


	3. And who meets a pirate

**So, I updated! Yay! Unfortunately this will be the last one for about 5 days. I'm going camping, so no computer :- ( **

**So, you'll have to survive until I get back.**

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to do these in my last two chapters, this goes for them too. Ahem I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way shape or form. Darn.**

Marie pulled Elizabeth far from the gathering, and into the mansion of the party-throwers. Literally dragging her friend, Marie took her up the stairs, down the hall, and into the extremely large library that all rich people seem required to have.

"So," said Marie eagerly, collapsing into an armchair," How is Mr. Turner doing?"

" Gosh! Well at least let me catch my breath!" said Elizabeth in gasps," Corsets are NOT made for running in, Marie"

" I hate them too," Marie smiled," which is why I don't wear mine anymore."

"WHAT?" gasped Elizabeth," How? I want out! How'd you-?"

" Well, I've always been thin," grinned Marie," So I tried not wearing one, and no one noticed. So I just don't use corsets anymore. Now, enough on that. You have your breath back. Tell me about you and Turner."

"Alright, alright!" said Elizabeth, finally regaining normal breathing, "Okay, so I've seen him several times around town. He's usually running an errand or two for that pathetic partner-blacksmith of his. I usually make it a point to say hello, but guess what he does?"

"What?"

"He simply looks away! He won't talk to me! So today, I decided to confront him about it. I mean we've known each other since childhood. If I hadn't seen him floating in the water all those years ago he'd be dead! I at least deserve to be treated cordially!"

"Ah, so what did you do?" asked Marie, thoroughly enjoying this. She loved hearing about Lizzie's struggle with Turner.

"Well, just this morning I marched right up to him when I first saw him in town, and asked why he wouldn't speak to me. And do you now what he said? He said that he was afraid to talk to me! So I asked him why, because that's certainly not the answer I wanted to hear! And he said-" she paused for dramatic effect," he said I was too pretty, and, and that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to speak properly from staring instead!" Elizabeth almost shouted the last part, and Marie jumped up and down and hugged her.

"That's wonderful!" cried Marie," When will you see him next?"

"Tomorrow," replied Elizabeth, smiling extremely wide. " My father hired him to make Norrington a sword for the ceremony. Did you know Father still wants me to marry that man? But I can't marry him! I love Will!"

Marie just nodded sympathetically at this, as every friend should. Even though she thought her friend could do much better than Will Turner, she knew Lizzie well enough to know that she would never change her mind about him, no matter how much people tried to persuade her in other directions.

"I just don't see," Elizabeth continued," I don't see why I need to marry whoever my father tells me too, even if he would make a great husband. Norrington is a good man, I don't deny that. But-"

It can be put on record that Elizabeth screamed. Marie just jumped. Honestly. She only jumped. There was another loud crash from outside the open window of the library. Elizabeth screamed again. Marie jumped. Again.

When she had finally regained her composure, Marie slowly walked to the window and peered down cautiously.

There, hanging onto the windowsill (remember, they're on the second story), was a pirate. She knew immediately it was a pirate. The beads in his hair, and the brand on the arm holding onto the window ledge were enough indication for her. As she watched, his compass fell, creating another crash. Several heads were turning from the lawn where the party was, men were moving towards the window, looking for the source of the noise. Just a bit longer and the man would be caught doing whatever it was he had been doing.

His brown eyes met hers, pleading for her help, and she responded by reaching out her hand and pulling him in the window (with some help from Elizabeth). When he was finally inside, he looked up at her to thank her (she assumed), and in that very instant, Marie figured out her first opinion on pirates: they are absolutely gorgeous!

**All right, so I might've put some of my own opinions in there. But I'm the writer. So I can do that. Muahahaha! Like it? Review! Review! Review!**


	4. That has this plan

**So, I finally updated! Took me forever, but I did! But I have an excuse. The end of the school year sucks. It just does. My dance classes are harder because it's right before recital, and then we have the preparing for exams, last minute concerts, all that stuff. And then the writers block too! Well, enough of that. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters/ accents/ anything but my ideas. **

The sound of shouting and running could be heard when the pirates' belongings were discovered then recognized as 'tainted' pirate belongings. The men shouted for more men, and the women screamed for their children so they could "protect" them (even though some would've given up their children for a new gown, it looked motherly and warm to the public). This commotion was lost on Marie, since, leaving Liz and guiding the pirate, she had run from the house.

Still holding the pirate's hand, Marie quickly ran into some trees at the end of the drive. They were soon lost in the darkness of the artificial forest.

Stopping to catch her breath, she paced back and forth, frantically thinking of what she had just done.

"I just helped a pirate!" she thought incredulously, " I just helped a pirate escape from who knows what, and now if I'm caught I may be hanged too!"

Her anxious pacing and hysterical thoughts were interrupted, however, when the pirate spoke. He had been peering through the trees as she paced, and to Marie's disbelief, he looked perfectly calm!

"They're coming this way," he whispered.

Marie peered around the trees, and did indeed see many red uniforms coming their way.

"Let's go then," she replied, ushering the man away from the house and out to the beach.

They reached the beach without incident. After a few minutes, Marie became confident no one would look here for a while, and had time to observe the stranger.

There was no doubt he was a pirate. His ragged clothes and assorted weapons said as much, as well as the red bandana. He wore an extremely tattered hat, which had miraculously survived the climbing and running, and still remained perched on the pirate's head. But the one thing that drew her attention was his hair.

Beads! Beads and trinkets adorned his hair, each a different color shape and size, each branding him as a scallywag.

She continued to inspect him, hardly knowing she was doing it, until suddenly, she did. "Oh God!" she thought," I'm…. gawking at this man!"

So, trying to recover herself, Marie simply stuck out her hand and said, "My name is Marie Jesabeaux. And you are?"

"The name's Jack Sparrow luv," he answered, flashing her a grin." Captain Sparrow, actually. And I have a few questions for you lass."

"Oh?" Marie said, raising an eyebrow, thinking to herself, " Did he just call me lass?"

"Yes. I'd like ter know what a young lass like yerself is doing 'elping a pirate like meself."

"Why am I?" Marie asked herself, honestly not knowing the answer. " Well I suppose it's because…erm…. because… you're human. And being human, you don't just expect me to leave you hanging from a windowsill do you?"

"Well no," began Sparrow," But I could've gotten out of that one meself. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, after all" he said this with the most conceited grin on his face.

" Sickening", was the only word that ran through Marie's head, especially at the sight of his gold teeth.

"Ah. Well Mr. Sparrow, if you are indeed a Captain, why wasn't you ship spotted when you sailed into Port Royal?"

"Erm…. Well, it sunk slightly."

"Slightly?"

"Yes. Slightly. It's over there in that general area," this statement was accompanied by lots of waving towards the ocean.

"And you were hanging off a windowsill because…?"

" Well I 'ad to 'ide somewhere!" Jack exclaimed, looking extremely embarrassed. "I just figured it might as well be a place with lots 'o valuables in it. And…. well do ye expect me ter just go up to the door en knock? And since there was a party goin' on, I 'ad ter find the nearest open window, and it just happened to be yours missy."

"So now what are you going to do to leave Port Royal? You have no boat Sparrow!"

Jack and Marie's eyes fell on a ship that was coming into Port Royal. It was a good ship, in good condition, as perfect as a ship could be. At the sight, Jack looked at her, a clever look in his eyes, and said:

" Well, I do have an idea, but I'll be needin' yer help, savvy?

**So, what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Right now! NOW! GO! NOW!**

**All right I'm done being a spaz. I promise :- )**


	5. Which she doesn't like much

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but **

**I've had SERIOUS writers block, and**

**Summer Vacation just started, so I've been outside.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! And yes, I noticed the words running together thing. I checked it though, I swear! So, I'll blame the site.**

**So, I'm desperately trying to remember where I was going with this. However, here's my attempt at another chapter, because I kind of got an idea in a burst of excitement about the new Pirates movie! Yay!**

**So, anyways, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. So there.**

* * *

"That's all I have to do!" Marie exclaimed.

They were sitting behind some crates near the docks. After the Captain had asked for her help, Marie had eagerly accepted. She now had no idea why she had, or why she was even needed. She was desperately trying to grasp the idea of the plan he had just told her, and he was sitting there trying not to just leave and try to do it by himself.

"So, you're going to…_kidnap me?_ And I'm supposed to be…_helpless?_"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"I need a distraction!"

"A distraction?"

"Yes, a distraction! I tie you up somewhere where you can make a racket about some bloody pirate that tried to take ye somewhere-"

"Where?"

"I don't know, make it up! You're not much for acting, are ye lass?"

"I can act! I can! And don't start getting mad at me, I saved your skin once already today."

"Right. Well, as I was saying, when the good old Commodore hears more about this pirate, he'll get all his men off his ships to search, savvy? If all goes well, he'll get the men off of _that _ship to search."

"Why?"

"Because he is obsessed with killing us innocent,harmless,pirates!"

"No, I mean, why that ship?"

"Oh. It's a smaller one. Easier to sail all by me lonesome."

"You can't sail the others yourself?"

"No. I'm good, but not that good luv," and Jack sighed, probably wishing he _was _"that good".

After a moment of silence as Jack comtemplated God knows what, and Marie comtemplated him, Marie finally came back to life.

"Right. Well, let's get this over with," said Marie, " So, where will you be tying me up?"

"Here." And without further ado, Marie was tied up and pushed out from behind the crates.

"Bloody pirate," she muttered to herself. When she saw Jack sneak back towards another hiding spot, she began screaming, a little annoyed that he hadn't even thanked her for what she was now doing for him. "Ah well," she thought to herself, "I sure hope I can think of a good story for when people come."

**

* * *

**

**I know it's short, but I'm suffering from serious lack of inspiration. Any ideas? Review please! (I'll understand if you don't. This chapter really does stink.)**


End file.
